How I Met Your Mother
by nosleepfrappuccinogirl97
Summary: Beck's children won't go to bed. So he tells them the best bedtime story he knows. The story of how he met their mother. Futurefic. Various Shippings and Friendships. WARNING: Slight Bori.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here's just another Bade fic. This was inspired by the hit TV show, "How I Met Your Mother" and personal experience._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or How I Met Your Mother. They are brilliant shows though!_**

* * *

><p>I tucked little six-year-old Cece and Luke in their beds.<p>

"Goodnight." I said as I shut off the lights.

"Wait! Daddy!" Cece called. "We're not tired!"

I walked back in, stepped on one of Luke's Matchbox cars in the process. "Ow!" I yelped and hobbled over to Cece's bed. Luke smirked as I rubbed my foot.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Cece asked.

"Of course, baby… I'm fine. Lucas Mason Oliver, how many times have I asked you to clean up your side of the room?" I asked.

"Three times?" Luke asked. I just nodded.

"See daddy? He is the pain of my existence!" Cece whined.

"Actually, the phrase is 'bane of my existence'." Luke cheekily corrected Cece. Cece stuck her tongue out, only to receive the same reaction from her twin brother in return.

"Now, kids… Stop fighting!" I scolded them. I sighed and there lived an awkward silence. Just then an idea erupted in my brain. "Kids, I'm going to tell you an incredible story, the story of how I met your mother."

"Are we being punished or something?" Luke asked.

"No." I replied.

"Dad, is this going to take a while?" Cece asked tiredly and yawned.

"Yes. Twenty five years ago, before I was Dad, I had this whole other life…" I began my grand love story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That was a short chapter, but if you'd like for me to continue on this story, I have a longer chapter on my computer. So it's all in your hands. Keep going or scrap?<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello to everyone who is reading this! I'm truly sorry I haven't posted in a while... I've been busy. I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter! I had to rewrite part of the second chapter, which was rather unfortunate, but I hope I can deliver to you some humor to the day! ^.^ Honestly, I am not a fan of this chapter for various reasons... You will find out when you read. Just a warning, haters will hate. There is a little bit of Bori in this, but please bear with me!_**

**_Anything bold, italicized, and put in quotations are said by Future Beck._**

**_Remember, this is AU, so Hollywood Arts has been changed to a somewhat normal high school called, "Hollywood High School" the reasoning behind it, will be revealed some time in the story. This chapter is a bit choppy, but you have to bear with me... I'm just trying to fill you guys in on what is going on in the school. I'll try to make it better in the next chapter. (I'm not really good at writing fluff. I think my style of writing is angst. But I need to try out new styles.)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own "How I Met Your Mother," "Victorious," and "Romeo and Juliet."_**

* * *

><p><strong>25 YEARS AGO<strong>

_**"It was like something from an old movie, where the sailor sees the girl across the crowded dance floor, turns to his buddy and says, "See that girl? I'm gonna marry her someday."**_

So we were in the halls of Hollywood High one day and a new girl came in through the door. Maybe it was the way she ran her hand through her hair as she fixed her bag.

"Hey André, see that girl?" I asked him enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah. She's like a 9.5…" he said in a bored tone.

"She's going to be my future wife." I announced proudly.

"Do you even know her name?" André asked with an arched eyebrow.

I sighed and shook my head in defeat.

"Well, go say 'hi.'" André urged. Before hearing my protests, he gave me a nudge towards her and before I could run away, I found myself in front of a beautiful set of brown eyes.

"Hi! I'm Tori Vega. I'm new here. You are…?" I couldn't help but stare at her perfectly aligned, pearly white teeth.

"Uh… uh… I think I'm… B-b-b-eck." I answered. _Smooth._ I thought sarcastically.

Tori laughed.

"_**For an entire year, our life was pretty much the same."**_

* * *

><p>"Hey boyfriend!" Tori exclaimed, getting on to my lap, one day in the cafeteria. It had been a week since our first year anniversary. We were now the "it" couple of Hollywood High. Of course, we've had our ups and downs but our relationship has managed to survive.<p>

"Hey girlfriend!" I answered and kissed her on the lips.

"Sinjin! Shut up and go to hell!" I heard someone yell.

"Want to smell my hair?" Sinjin asked in a creepy tone. Even I was grossed out, even though I was 50 feet away.

I turned around to see the most cold-hearted human being to ever roam this planet, Jade West. She was cutting Sinjin's hair and the whole cafeteria heard him scream. I took a free hand and ran it through my hair, hoping I wasn't next in the hands of this merciless maniac.

She smirked in satisfaction and sat with the red headed girl sipping her juice. I watched as the two polar opposites sat together sharing stories of their day. The red head, Cat, took out a Wonder Bread sandwich out of her plastic sandwich container with her name clearly labeled in neat printing, while Jade angrily stabbed her salad and fed herself with a black fork, which I felt bad for.

"Beck, babe! Will you get me some water?" Tori interrupted my train of thought causing me to bounce back to reality. I noticed the tinge of annoyance in her voice and immediately got up to get the water.

I walked to the vending machine nearest to where Jade was sitting with Cat and watched as she watched me attentively getting the water.

"…So mommy told unicorns aren't real! Then, she said to eat my PB & J with apple juice and…" Cat babbled as if anyone was interested.

The bell to last block rang and Jade got out of the cafeteria in a hurried manner.

I arrived in Silkowitz's class and took a seat next to Tori.

"Does anyone have any coconuts? They give me visions, you know." Silkowitz greeted us. He pouted with disappointment when we shook our heads.

"Fine. Act as if you're an old senior citizen with a wedgie." Silkowitz ordered us.

* * *

><p>"Auditions for Romeo and Juliet are after-school!" Silkowitz shouted just before the final bell rang.<p>

"Ready to get the lead role, babe?" I asked Tori.

"Oh yeah! We'll be perfect for the roles!" Tori replied excitedly. We kissed and I noticed out of the corner of my eye Silkowitz making a face.

School ended right after Silkowitz's class. Tori and I walked together over to the auditorium for the auditions and I've never seen Tori so excited in my life.

"_Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still,_

_Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!_

_Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here?_

_Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all._

_Here's much to do with hate, but more with love._

_Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate!_

_O any thing, of nothing first create!_

_O heavy lightness! serious vanity!_

_Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms!_

_Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire,_

_sick health!_

_Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!_

_This love feel I, that feel no love in this._

_Dost thou not laugh?__"_ I said, looking at Tori from time to time. When the judges droned, "Next," Tori strutted up to the stage and gave then me a nervous smile. I just grinned, and let her know I believe in her.

"_Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again._

_I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins,_

_That almost freezes up the heat of life:_

_I'll call them back again to comfort me:_

_Nurse! What should she do here?_

_My dismal scene I needs must act alone._

_Come, vial._

_What if this mixture do not work at all?_

_Shall I be married then to-morrow morning?_

_No, no: this shall forbid it: lie thou there._" Tori articulated the last of her words and I was sure she'd get the part. I gave her a thumbs up and we walked out of the school hand in hand.

* * *

><p>The next day in school, I noticed an upset Tori standing next to a gloating Trina.<p>

"Trina, how did you get a part in the play?" I heard Tori ask in disbelief.

"Tori… You should know this by now! I'm prettier and have more talent than you!" Trina bragged in her whiny voice.

Tori began to sob as I sat next to her.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked Tori with a puzzled look.

She drew a deep breath before saying, "Beck, you're Romeo, I'm No-Liet."

"No-Liet?" I inquired with a puzzled look on my face.

"You got the part of Romeo and I didn't get the part of Juliet." Tori snapped. I was shocked at the edge in her voice and by the fact that she didn't get the role she had been dying for.

"You have to kiss… Jade." Tori squeaked before crying on my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading and enjoying what I wrote in the last two chapters. This is another chapter. (Obviously) Hopefully I can post again tomorrow._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own "HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER," "VICTORIOUS," and "ROMEO AND JULIET."_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I knew that dropping out of the play wouldn't be an option… After all this was my first big role with more than one line. It also happened to be the last role I'd ever get in Hollywood High because it's my senior year. Even if I have to kiss Jade, it's just one scene. Tori plastered on her best smile as she told me that she's fine with my decision, but I knew that she really weren't on the inside.

"_**Practicing with Jade wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…"**_

We practiced at Jade's house but we both avoided the kissing scene. Every time we got there, one of us always made a lame excuse on why we couldn't kiss each other.

The Tuesday before opening night, Jade and I were rehearsing once again.

I was laying on her bed, as I if I had died and she spoke her words in a gentle, melancholy voice.

"_What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?_

_Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:_

_O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop_

_To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;_

_Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,_

_To make die with a restorative._" The words lingered in the air. I have to give it to her, she was an excellent actress. It felt as if she wasn't a heartless _Homo sapien_.

She leaned down close to my face. Close enough that I can smell her perfume, even though my eyes were closed, I knew that she was smirking.

"_Thy lips are warm…_" Jade quietly murmured after pretending to kiss me and reeling away.

Just then my phone began to ring.

"I think we can call it a day." Jade announced. I got up and answered the phone. It was obviously Tori.

"Hey baby!" Tori cried excitedly.

"Oh, hi." I said, not really returning her enthusiasm.

"Well, want to go catch a movie with me?" Tori asked perkily.

"Sure…" I answered and Tori hung up.

"I have to go." I told Jade. I noticed a slight disappointment in my voice that I didn't even intend.

"Okay. Whatever. Bye." Jade said. I went downstairs, out the door, and into my car. I was a bit confused. Did that just happen? Was I disappointed to leave Jade's house?

Unfortunately the answer to both of those questions was yes. I slammed my head onto the steering wheel, only to get a honk from my car and a throbbing pain in return.

"Hey, what are you doing? Why are you still here?" I heard Jade shout through an open window. I just waved and pretended not to hear and drove out of her driveway and made turned towards the movie theater.

* * *

><p>Tori managed to get a seat in the front row for the opening night of the play. She was sitting with Cat, Robbie, and André. André and Tori were sitting together and Tori was laughing at something André had said. I was glad to see her happy Trina had the role of Rosaline, and only had one line.<p>

Everyone was pretty nervous… I was secretly glad that the school production reduced the amount of kissing, to just one at the end, when Romeo dies. The curtains were pulled back. That was when I realized that drinking a whole bottle of Gatorade right before the show was a total mistake. I had to go empty my bladder.

* * *

><p>I tiptoed across the back of the stage and gently opened the door. The air out in the hallway was cool and wispy compared to the hot, sticky air backstage. I found what I had been looking for… the bathroom and walked in victoriously.<p>

When I was done, I realized just then that this was a different atmosphere than what I was used to seeing in the bathroom. First off, I was in a stall with messages like, "Robbie smells like cottage cheese" and "Beck is hot." I suspected I was in the girls' bathroom. The assumption hit me like a meteor. It was soon confirmed that I was indeed in the girls' bathroom!

After a minute of having a miniature panic attack in my head, I realized that I had to play Romeo! Just as I opened the stall door to return backstage, I turned around and the door open and there walked in a girl…

"Hey there, Romeo." She said casually.

"_**Ever since that day, I've always made sure I read the sign carefully before walking into the bathroom."**_

I was blushing mad as I made my journey back.

"Beck, you're on!" Silkowitz whispered to me and pushed me on to the front. When I caught my balance, I looked out to the audience and turned to Benvolio.

"_Is the day so young?"_ I asked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you like it? Please review! (:<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

_**THANK YOU! You guys don't know HOW much you guys made my day! I've been having sort of a bad three days... Anyway, for your AWESOMENESS, here is another chapter. I might post another chapter later tonight.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER," "VICTORIOUS," AND "ROMEO AND JULIET."**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Kids, it's not a good idea to be in the same bathroom as your co-star unless you want an awkward show for yourself."<strong>_

O.K. So the acts had been a little awkward for me. Especially since it was I, Romeo, who was in the same bathroom as our Juliet. Although the play was an abridged version of the actual Shakespeare play, the show seemed to drag on forever. It was the last scene when it got so awkward, that it almost felt as if I could smell it.

"_Romeo!_" a senior kid playing, Friar Laurence cried. "_Alack, alack, what blood is this, which stains_

_The stony entrance of this sepulchre?_

_What mean these masterless and gory swords_

_To lie discolour'd by this place of peace?"_

"_O comfortable friar! where is my lord?_

_I do remember well where I should be,_

_And there I am. Where is my Romeo?"_ Jade asked.

"_I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest_

_Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep:_

_A greater power than we can contradict_

_Hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away._

_Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead;_

_And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee_

_Among a sisterhood of holy nuns:_

_Stay not to question, for the watch is coming;_

_Come, go, good Juliet…"_ Friar Laurence said. The guy was actually pretty good at his role.

"_Go, get thee hence, for I will not away."_ Jade as Juliet told Friar Laurence who walked off the stage. That was when I realized that the kiss was closer than I hoped. Crap!

"_What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?_

_Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:_

_O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop_

_To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;_

_Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,_

_To make die with a restorative."_ We went over this line so many times. Jade was leaning down and she gently placed her lips on mine for a mere two seconds. Her long hair fell on my face and tickled my forehead, while some of the people in the audience hooted.

Jade kneeled once again and I was a tad bit disappointed that the kiss was so short… Wait, did I just think that?

"_Thy lips are warm…"_ Jade murmured.

"_Lead, boy: which way?"_ the watchman yelled from backstage.

"_Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!"_ Jade cried before taking a plastic dagger sword from my sword belt.

"_This is thy sheath…"_ Jade muttered before "stabbing" herself with the sword, _"there rust, and let me die."_

With that, she gently fell on my stomach. I took this opportunity to sniff her hair, which smelled like apples. She wasn't as bad as everyone else thought. The second curtains closed. The actor playing, Prince, got in front of the curtains and ended the play with his final lines.

"_A glooming peace this morning with it brings;_

_The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:_

_Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;_

_Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:_

_For never was a story of more woe_

_Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_ The first curtains closed and the audience clapped and cheered. I didn't notice that Jade was off of me and was now heading towards the front of the stage for curtain call. I hopped off my back and joined the rest of my fellow colleagues. The blinding stage lights were on at a full blare.

* * *

><p>I got home at around 10 P.M. from the after-party. Two things at the party made me leave early. First, I found out that Jade was dating this super tall guy with big, brown eyes. Actually, the incidents went a little like this.<p>

I went up to her to ask her what the English homework, only to walk in on a kissing fest.

"Oh, hey Jade." I said shyly.

"Hi Beck. Have you met Paul?" she asked, pulling away from her boyfriend.

I just shook my head and he seemed like a pretty decent person so I wished them the best and walked over to where Tori was. She was talking with Cat.

"So my brother said that…" Cat said. "Hi Beck!"

"Hi Cat. Tori." I replied. That was when Sinjin walked up behind me and poured a glass of cranberry juice on my white dress shirt. He tried licking it off!

"I have to go guys. See you Monday." I said glumly and shoved my fists in my pocket and walked to where my car was. I drove off into the darkness and parked in the sudden rain. When I walked into my RV, I found a neatly stacked pile of letters with a sticky note on the top of the stack. "Congratulations Sweetheart!"' it read. I took it off to find that the letters were college letters.

* * *

><p>After taking a quick shower, I gingerly opened the letters. My heart was pounding as I opened each one. The first two were not good… I had been rejected by Brown and Dartmouth; but I was accepted by Brandeis, the University of Wisconsin, and Augustana. This was a tough decision… They were all good schools.<p>

As I sat on my couch, trying to decide between Brandeis and Augustana, Tori texted me.

_TODAY- HOLLYWOOD HIGH GIRL. TOMORROW- CEDAR CREST WOMAN! -Tori_

I texted her a congratulations and went back to thinking. By the end of the night, I have made my final decision. I wanted to attend Brandeis University.


	5. Defying Gravity

**_So, this is the other chapter I promised you in the previous chapter. It's a very short chapter, but it's a Bade moment, for those of you who are unhappy about the lack of Bade Romance in the story so far. Please enjoy! Just keep in mind that Beck is still going out with Tori, at this point in the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own "HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER," "WICKID," "GLEE," and "VICTORIOUS."_**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'm going to skim to the last week of my senior year in high school. The other details… Well, you don't need to know them."<strong>_

It was X Block. Not just any X Block, it was the second last of my last X Block of my high school career. I thought I'd savor it rather than use it to go home. Tori was in band class, and I was alone. I drank some meek, warm water from the school water fountain and continued my journey down the hallway once I was done. At the end of the hallway, I heard someone singing in the auditorium.

"_Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

"_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down!"_ the voice sang in loud, confident voice.

I opened the door, only to find Jade singing on the stage, as if there was a full house. She stared at me, wide eyed and ceased singing. Her lips were parted and she looked as if she was looking for words to say. Instead of walking out, I walked towards the stage and sat in the front row. I was half expecting her to jump off the stage and pummel me, but that wasn't the case. Instead, she still stood there with a dumbfounded look.

"Whatcha standin' there for?" I asked, though I didn't mean to. "Sing!"

Was I out of my mind? Asking Jade to sing… But her voice was so… amazing.

"_Can't I make you understand?_

_You're having delusions of grandeur"_ Did I just sing that? Apparently I did because Jade grinned and continued singing.

"_I'm through accepting limits_

_'Cuz someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down…"_ Jade stopped singing and bit her lip.

"What do you think you two are doing?" I turned to find the principal screaming at us from the back of the auditorium.

"Helen, we're sorry. It's just that it's X Block and…" I tried to explain to Helen.

"That does not mean you can have a Glee-Fest in my auditorium!" She yelled. "Now get out!"

Surprisingly, Jade didn't make any smartass comments instead she left with me. The two of us walked over to the school café.

"Do you drink coffee?" I blurted out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you like it? I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow. That was just random Bade fluff... Sorry if the story feels a little rushed. ^.^' I'll try to make the next chapters as un-rushed as they can!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry I didn't post yesterday... I was going to post this, but I had more ideas and added them~_**

**_Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't feel very rushed. I really tried but my ideas don't sound very good on paper as they do in my head. (I'm very visual in my head...)_**

**_Anyway, I went to see Contagion with my dad today and it was AMAZING!_**

**_Please enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own chick flick quotes, Victorious, How I Met Your Mother, and Wicked._**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Thanks to Tori and her chick flicks, I learned something about love. 'Love means never having to say you're sorry.'"<strong>_

"I can't, I need to go tutor some freshmen." With that, Jade marched away in her combat boots.

I sat by myself with a cup of coffee and replayed the whole "Defying Gravity" scene in my head. Jade was a great singer.

After taking the last sip of my coffee the bell rang and I sighed and left to go to take the last final exam of the year.

"_**I spent my summer at the beach, and it was nice. I never really got used to the cold waters around here…"**_

"_**But Dad, Cape Cod's the best!" **_(Cece)

Two big things happened before my freshman year at Brandeis. First, I broke it off with Tori. Technically, she broke it off with me, which caused me to be a wreck for a whole month. Second, I watched a lot of movies. I even saw one indirectly with Jade. She was actually a pretty cool gal, for someone with just one friend.

It all began three weeks after my breakup with Tori. I found out through André that Jade's boyfriend broke up with her but she is now dating another guy, who also happened to be going to go to the same college as her in the fall. Anyway, Robbie told me about some new movie that came out, Contagion, and demanded I watch it, because of how much of a wreck I was. I hadn't been out of my RV during the three weeks and he told me to change out of pajamas and go watch it. I agreed reluctantly and went to go see it. While waiting in line to get my ticket, I saw Jade also in line getting her ticket. I waved to her but only got an eye roll in return.

After getting my ticket, I walked into the theater and ended up sitting right next to Jade. Just my luck.

She laughed whenever a cadaver was shown and when the scientists were totally outsmarted by the disease. She was much more morbid than I thought. After the movie, however she walked out with me.

"So Jade, how's life?" I asked, trying to be sociable.

"Normal. I'm not pummeling any freshman though." Jade replied in a bored tone.

"That was a good movie, wasn't it?" I asked.

"I didn't hate it." Jade said.

"So, heard any good… jokes lately?" Jokes? Where did that come from? I thought right after I asked.

"Um yeah, what is worse than 10 babies nailed to one tree?" she asked in a dark tone.

"I don't know…" I replied in a curious tone.

"One baby nailed to ten trees." She told me before walking off to her car and left me in the middle of the movie theater. That was a pretty scary joke…

Ever since that day, I watched a new movie in theaters for the rest of the summer to get me out of this depression.

"_**Well, college was a blast for me."**_

My first week at Brandeis was pretty hectic. I didn't know my way around Waltham at all. I was surprised that Robbie became my roommate. He even got rid of his puppet before coming. I found out later on that, Robbie found out that without Rex, he was able to get more dates than he did before. Meaning he got one date and got excited about it.

Overall, he wasn't a bad roommate, though he was pretty odd in his own way. Something good for him happened though, he started to see Cat in a more than friends way. They were in some LARPing club together and that started their beautiful relationship.

"_**That reminds me, we're going to visit Uncle Robbie and Auntie Cat next weekend for Auntie Cat's birthday."**_

"_**Dad, am I the only one who thinks that some of the red dye in Cat's hair seeped into her brain?" **_(Luke)

So I'm just going to skip all the way to my senior year in college. The summer before senior year, I went to California. My parents had moved to Santa Barbara and when I went to visit them, it was as if I had just moved from a different country. While on a day trip in Santa Monica, I saw a familiar face I couldn't just let go of. Tori Vega. We haven't spoken since the breakup and she was on the bench, holding hands with Sinjin. Sinjin of all people. Being a coward, I couldn't look anymore… so I ran off like a maniac into a little coffee shop with a sign that read, "World's best coffee."

I was faced with another familiar face. Jade West was perched up on a barstool yelling at one of the staff.

"Your sign says, 'World's best coffee!'" I drank the world's crappiest cup of coffee! I hate you already. You're wearing pink and mustard. You should be ashamed of yourself. Get the hell away from me and let me enjoy my crappy coffee in peace, one gulp at a time." As he walked away, I swear I saw tears in his eyes. "Bitch." I heard Jade murmur as I walked over to her. She was writing in a notebook.

"Jade!" I greeted her.

"Beck." She answered as she looked up from her notebook. She hadn't changed a bit.

"If you hate the coffee so much, why are you drinking it?" I asked.

"I need to get my money's worth, don't I?" Jade said.

I only nodded.

"So, what are you up to?" I asked.

"Eh, just studying to become a dentist." She replied in a bored tone. "It's a swell job. You get paid to inflict pain on others." Her cell phone buzzed and she sighed. "Look, Beck, I have a flight to catch." With that she grabbed her coffee and stomped off in combat boots.

I, myself, ordered a cup of the coffee, and Jade was right. It was pretty crappy. That was when I noticed something on the table. It was the notebook she had been writing in. The cover was black, had butterflies on it, and said, "Diary" in the center. Jade forgot her diary.

I don't know what had gotten into me, but it felt as if I had to drive over to her parents' house in L.A. and give it to her or her parents there. I remembered where she lived and drove down the familiar road, inhaling the warm air as my hair blew in the wind with the sunroof of my Jeep Grand Cherokee opened. It was good to be home again, but now I felt a bit out of place as I drove.

When I arrived at the memorable, large house, I felt a bit nervous. I remember rehearsing Romeo and Juliet here with Jade, and how many times I got lost in her large house. I rang the doorbell, and saw a man, who was about 6 feet tall in a suit glaring down at me. That was when I realized; it was the infamous Mr. West.

"May I help you?" he asked in a cold tone.

"Uh, yeah… Your daughter left her notebook at a little coffee shop. I was wondering where I could give this to her." I answered in a quiet voice.

"Jadelyn? She doesn't live here anymore… She is in North Carolina. Don't you know she goes to Duke? She's not coming here again until next summer. Now, get off my property before I report you for trespassing." He said with an edge in his voice. I sighed and got back into my car. I had to drive back to Massachusetts next week… Now I was questioning myself, should I take a left turn and drive back to Massachusetts now and go to North Carolina on the way?

"_**Now kids, this was the decision that changed my life forever…"**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry I broke Bori up... Personally, I don't ship Bori. Tori holding hands with Sinjin will be explained in the next chapter! PROMISE! Did you notice the ELF reference? I don't own that either. I hope you enjoyed it...<em>**


	7. All That Jazz

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY long time. I hope I don't disappoint you!_**

**_In this chapter you'll find out why Tori was holding hands with Sinjin._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Chicago, Merlin, or Ryan Shekler. Plus, I definitely don't own Dungeons and Dragons._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"_**That decision resulted in me leaving a message to my mom and dad and the consumption of unhealthy fast foods for about nine days."**_

After driving for miles and miles, I finally got to where I needed to be. Durham, North Carolina. A question suddenly rolled into my mind… Where did she live? Hearing all of snippets of southern accents outside my window, I knew that I was definitely out of the territory that I knew.

I parked my car and frantically skimmed the pages of Jade's diary to look for addresses. Pages and pages were full of thoughts and feelings.

"_I hate the color yellow…"_

"_Am I a nerd?"_

"_Stupid perky roommate."_

"…_Tori's show. She had to hold hands with Sinjin!"_

_"Rm. 302 Randolph Dorm"_

I found an address. Now, where was the Randolph Dorm?

* * *

><p>Just my luck, when I got out of my car I spotted Jade walking over to a bench and grab something out of her purse. She sat down and began to read it.<p>

"Hey…" I said in an awkward fashion. I wonder what was running through her mind. A man holding her diary and coming up to her with a casual "hey."

"You have my diary! Did I leave it at that café with the crappy coffee?" Jade asked.

I only nodded. "Thanks." She told me in gratitude. "Now I don't need to pummel any more freshmen here."

I only grinned. Same old Jade. We stood in uncomfortable silence for a bit as Jade put the diary in her purse and looked up in an attempt to find words.

"Want to go to the best café on campus?" Jade asked.

* * *

><p>After drinking the lasts of our coffee and chatting, I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous her eyes were. She blinked and said asked me something which I involuntarily nodded at.<p>

"Great! I guess we should start walking over now."

"Over where?" I asked confused.

"Dungeons and Dragons at Jared's apartment. That's where. You just agreed. Remember?" Jade explained in a matter-of-fact way.

Is that what I got myself into?

* * *

><p>Jade knocked on the door as I tried to get my self of this. After all, isn't Dungeons and Dragons what nerds do on Friday nights?<p>

As I tried to escape, a guy with brown, Shekler hair opened the door.

"You made it!" he cried in excitement. "I was starting to think you forgot about the time change. You brought company, I see." The guy then looked at me with a big grin.

"This is Beck. He went to high school with me." Jade explained.

"Pleasure to meet you! I'm Jared Morgan." We shook hands. Then, he gestured over to a man standing in the kitchen. "The monster over there with the black, nerdy glasses and curly, bouncy hair is my boyfriend, Jamie. Come on in, everyone else is waiting! Guys, Aralynn has arrived." Jared announced and closed the door behind us.

"Aralynn, you didn't tell us you have a significant other!" Jamie noted as he walked into the living area.

"Because I don't. Now are we going to play or not?" Jade replied.

"Ouch, that hurt." I pretended to be offended and clutched my chest. I must admit, it did a bit.

"Anyway, I'm Jamie, as you probably know." Then, he continued to introduce the rest of the people on the couch. "This is Julian, Shaun, Lancelot, and Morgana. Welcome to the pact." Everyone either gave a small wave or smiled.

They all looked friendly… It wouldn't hurt to play one round… Would it?

_**"So, one round led to me starting my own group when I got back to Massachusetts, but that's a story for another day."**_

* * *

><p>So I ended up not liking the game. Instead, I loved it. It wasn't nerdy, maybe a bit. But honestly, it was the best thing I've ever done on a Friday night. Jade and I got out of the apartment and made our way back to Jade's dorm.<p>

It was a beautiful night, with the full moon shining above our heads. When we got there, Jade invited me in.

"I really should get going…" I began.

"No. You really shouldn't. How far do you think you'd go tonight? It's dark. Even if you speed, you can't make it much north. You need sleep. The bags under your eyes are making you look like a raccoon. I suggest you stay the night. My roommate is gone for the weekend so why not?" Jade reasoned. It was rather a demand than a question.

"Are you sure?" was all I could manage.

Jade only nodded. I walked in and saw the cozy dorm. One side was messy, while the other was upkeep and tidy.

"Damn bitch. Doesn't even pick up her underwear." Jade mumbled as she threw underwear on the ground into a laundry hamper. My wild guess was that Jade's side was the clean side.

She then gave filled a mug with coffee and handed it to me. I inhaled the aroma of French vanilla and took a sip.

I woke to the sound of the felt tip of a highlighter against paper. Jade was already up. I looked up at the clock, 11:09 A.M.! I felt the pang of guilt that I slept on Jade's bed last night, while she took her roommate's.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead." Jade greeted me from her desk. She then got up and gave me a bowl of cereal.

I was munching, when I noticed a _Playbill_ on her desk. I walked up and looked at the _Playbill_ of _**Chicago**_.

"I didn't know you were into Broadway plays." I noted.

"Yeah, Tori was in that with Sinjin a few weeks ago." She answered absent-mindedly. True to her word, I saw Tori's autograph scribbled across the cover. "She's on Broadway now. She played Velma and Sinjin was Billy. They practice everywhere they can. Even on the street..."

An awkward silence welcomed me to the day.

Nothing was in my bowl when I finished staring at the_ Playbill_ on the desk.

"_Come on babe,  
>Why don't we paint the town?<br>And all that jazz." _Jade began suddenly.

"_I'm gonna rogue my knees,  
>And roll my stockings down.<br>And all that jazz."_ I sang.

"_Start the car,  
>I know a whoopee spot,<br>Where the gin is cold,  
>but the piano's hot,<br>It's just noisy hall,  
>Where there's a nightly brawl.<br>And all that jazz!"_ We sang together. A fit of laughter filled the air.

We laughed for a bit longer. Then it became noon. I knew that I had to go.

I think Jade knew this as well because she got up from her chair and said, "I'm going to visit Cat in November, want to hang out then?"

"Sure!" I answered. And much to my surprise, Jade did the most un-Jade thing to do. She gave me a hug.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you like it? "Shekler hair..." I know. I know. That's what I get for listening to my skateboarding brother. Anyway, Chicago is an amazing Broadway show that I recommend to EVERYONE! It's AMAZING! I loved it! If you watch Merlin, you'll probably know where I got the names Morgana and Lancelot. (**COUGH** **COUGH** MERLIN.)<em>**

**_Please review~! :)_**


	8. Sofa

_**Hey everyone! Sorry about the whole hiatus... I was working on NaNoWriMo and some other personal issues occurred... Anyway, this is the final chapter of How I Met Your Mother. It's inspired Sofa by Ed Sheeran. (I am a HUGE Ed Sheeran fan. Words cannot describe how much I love his music.) Anyway, it has been a honor being the author of this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofa, Victorious, The Exorcist, and How I Met Your Mother.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_She's reinventing loving me  
><em>_When we're resembling cutlery on the sofa  
><em>_It must have been about 5:01  
><em>_Like my blue ripped jeans  
><em>_And my eyes are closed  
><em>_And I'm way too tired  
><em>_Hoody still smells of the beach bonfire  
><em>_On the sofa, where we lay  
><em>_I wanna stay inside all day  
><em>_And it's cold outside, again…_

So Jade and I are a happily married couple now and all it took was one weekend. As soon as I was done telling Luke and Cece the story of how we met, I walked downstairs to find Jade on the couch watching _The Exorcist_. Yes, a movie we'll never get tired of. She gave me a smile when she noticed me lingering and moved over to give me room on the sofa.

We watched the movie together, grateful for everything we have. Jade must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I know, I opened my eyes to find her in my arms, sleeping peacefully. I guess I fell asleep too, because we were both lying on the couch.

The movie must have ended hours ago, because the menu was on and it was no longer dark outside, it was bright and sunny. I sniffed Jade's hair as I kissed the top of her head. She stirred in her sleep and moved closer towards me. My love for Jade never subsided, but multiplied over the years.

I blinked a few times and looked at the clock.

That was when I realized that my moment with Jade was over. It was 8 in the morning on a Saturday morning, meaning the kids will be up soon and as far as Saturday traditions go, it is my famous chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast with maple syrup from my family in Canada. I gently left the sofa and turned the television off. I turned around for one more glance at Jade. Her eyes were still closed. I didn't want to wake her, she has a hectic day carpooling Luke's hockey buddies to practice today, so she needs her rest.

_We could go to Berlin, Tokyo or Jamaica  
><em>_Through the streets of New York  
><em>_That is where I will take ya  
><em>_Paris, Rome, to Rio  
><em>_Passing through Las Vegas  
><em>_We can go where you want  
><em>_Say the word, and I'll take ya  
><em>_But I'd rather stay on the sofa  
><em>_On the sofa  
><em>_On the sofa, with you._

Jade smiled in her sleep and looked contented. That was when Cece walked downstairs in her kitten pajamas.

"Daddy, can I help you make the pancakes today?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course, sweetheart." I answered.

These are the moments I live for… After all, it's the little things that can mean the most.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry if the ending was so abrupt and everything... While writing NaNoWriMo, I came up with a bunch of ideas for fan fiction that I didn't think of before... I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!<strong>_


End file.
